Loop
by marie.antoniette
Summary: Ela encontrava-se sentada num café à beira-mar quando o viu. O seu primeiro amor.


Meus Deus. A minha primeira história. EM PORTUGUÊS!

Yumi: Deves estar- espera ai, porque é que eu estou a falar português?!

Porque tu és eu. Ou uma coisa assim parecida. Esta história é dedicada à minha irmã, que num momento muito difícil me ajudou... Brigada mana!

Yumi: Chega de lamechiches. Vamos lá à história.

* * *

Ela encontrava-se sentada num café à beira-mar quando o viu. O seu primeiro amor.

_~Flashback~_

…_Março…_

"_Meu Deus! É… é…" – disse ela, agarrando numa caixa aberta, as lágrimas a começarem a cair._

"_Então? Gostas?" – disse ele esperançoso, abraçando-a por trás._

"_Adoro. Oh amor, tu não precisavas…" – disse com as lágrimas a correr livremente pela cara abaixo e com o embrulho contra o peito, a apertá-lo como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo._

"_Se eu pudesse, até te dava o mundo. Tu mereces isso e muito mais."_

"_Eu amo-te." – ela vira-se e inclina-se para trás._

"_Eu também te amo." – disse ele, diminuindo lentamente a distância entre os dois._

…_Novembro…_

"_Desculpa estar tão atrasada, o meu patrão – sabes, aquele gordinho – obrigou-me a ficar depois de horas para fazer um relatório sobre as novas mercadorias do supermercado. Mas quem é que quer saber que-" – parou de repente, apercebendo-se que ele não a estava a ouvir._

"_Então… humm… vamos jantar?" – pergunta ela um pouco receosa._

"_Já fui jantar." – disse ele ainda a olhar para a tv. Os Celtics estavam a jogar._

"_Tu… tu o quê?"_

"_Fui jantar. Como estavas a demorar não quis perder as reservas. Sabes o quão difícil é arranjar mesas naquele restaurante?!" – respondeu ele, levantando-se do sofá e levantando a voz._

"_D-Desculpa, eu não queria ficar a trabalhar mas-"_

"_Levei meses para arranjar aquelas mesas. MESES! Deverias ter dito ao badocha que esta noite era impossível!" – gritou._

"_Mas tu sabes como o jornal é importante para mim."_

"_Sim eu sei. Queres seres uma jornalista de topo, que leve todas as informações ao público." – disse ele, voltando-lhe as costas._

"_Amor, desculpa, mas eu tentei-"_

"_Não vale a pena. Esta noite durmo no sofá ok?"_

…_Outubro…_

"_Querido, porque é que combinas-te o encontro à chuva? Está a chuver a potes!"_

"_Temos de falar."_

"_Vamos- o quê?"_

"_Encontrei outra pessoa."_

"_Não…"_

"_Por favor, não dificultes as coisas."_

"_Isto não é verdade. Estás a brincar comigo não estás? Por favor diz que estás…"_

"_Desculpa."_

"_NÃO!"– grita. _

"_Adeus." – disse ele, voltando as costas em direcção a um carro ali estacionado. Porque é que ela ainda não o tinha visto antes?_

"_Não… não… isto não está a acontecer…" – continuou, negando o acontecido como um mantra, à chuva._

…_Dezembro…_

"_Querida, tens de te levantar, há dias que estás nessa cama." – disse a sua mãe. Duas semanas após o acontecido ela refugiou-se no seu quarto, saindo apenas para ir à casa de banho ou para comer. A mãe foi logo ter com ela, caso precisasse de ajuda e levou a sua outra filha mais nova._

"_Ya, e já agora toma um banho. Tresandas." disse a sua irmã._

"_Humm…" – disse de baixo da montanha de cobertores que a cobriam da cabeça aos pés._

"_Olha eu nunca tive um amor verdadeiro, portanto não te posso ajudar muito neste aspecto," – disse, sentando-se na cama, ainda que com alguma relutância – "mas sei que nenhum homem merece aquilo por que estás a passar. Levanta-te, toma um banho" – disse a fazer uma cara de náusea – "e faz-te à vida. Pensa na tua vida e nada mais. Mostra-lhe que não precisas dele para nada."_

"_O-ok, vou tentar."_

"_Nada de tentar. Tu vais conseguir!" disse a sua irmã, levantando-se da cama e fazendo o sinal de vitória._

"_Sim…" disse ela um pouco mais decidida._

_~Fashback~_

Ele vê-a e encaminha-se na sua direcção. Ela tenta esconder-se atrás do seu novo livro que tinha comprado momentos antes na livraria. Ela sempre gostou de romances.

"Olá." – começa ele.

"Olá." – responde.

"Este lugar está ocupado?" – ele pergunta, com uma mão estendida para o encosto da cadeira, como se soubesse que ninguém estava ali sentado. O que até era verdade.

"Não." - ela olha-o de alto a baixo, e vê o quanto ele está mudado. Nova camisa, novas calças, novo ar. 'Ele está mesmo mudado' pensa.

"Então, como tens passado?" pergunta, ajeitando-se na cadeira de metal do café.

"Bem, e tu?" diz ela, marcando a página e pousando o livro. Agora já não pode continuar a leitura.

"Também, também."

Um silêncio paira no ar. Nenhum dos dois consegue encontrar palavras para ultrapassar a situação. O que é que se pode dizer? 'Então, arranjas-te alguém depois de me teres deixado à chuva para apanhar uma pneumonia? Podia ter morrido!'.

"Como tem corrido a vida?" – pergunta ele passado algum tempo.

'Chegou a altura' pensou.

"Bem, bem. Estive a escrever sobre a minha viagem ao Dubai para o novo artigo do jornal. Ajuda ter acabado de chegar. As memórias ainda estão frescas." – disse ela, com a esperança de o espantar.

"Foste ao Dubai?" – perguntou ele, surpreso.

'Yes!' pensou.

"Sim, e olha, foi fantástico. Adorei aquilo." – disse ela para enfatizar.

"Parece que a vida te corre bem." – é verdade, corria-lhe tudo bem. O patrão tinha-lhe dado um aumento e a prestação da casa estava quase terminada. Tudo ia bem.

Riram-se. De repente ela relembra-se dos momentos que passaram juntos, mas é ele que fala.

"Passamos bons momentos não foi?"

"Humm…"

"Encontras-te alguém?" -

"Ah… agora quero focar-me no meu trabalho."

"Ah… ok."

"Olha, desculpa, adorava ficar a conversar mas tenho uma coisa marcada e já estou atrasada. Vemo-nos por aí?"

"Claro."

Ela arruma o livro na mala, levanta-se e arruma a cadeira. Uns metros mais longe pára e olha para trás. Os seus olhares cruzam-se. Sorrindo, volta-se e segue. Sabe agora que pode voltar a amar.

* * *

Meu Deus...

Yumi: Não vais continuar pois não?

O que acham? Bom? Mau? As críticas só são boas quando são construtivas.

Yumi: Até já!

O.o


End file.
